Rewrite:Rise Crystal Tears Guild
by MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster
Summary: re write dari The rise Crystal guild.sorry Hiatus.aku lagi gak ada ide
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I'm not own fairy tail **

**a/n: aku tulis ulang... kasih pendapat kalian gimana ya...**

* * *

**The Rise Crystal Tears Guild**

**Chapter 1**

Assasin Dark Butterfly Guild

Seorang wanita berusia kira – kira berusia 40 tahunan,duduk dibar mengawasi sekitarnya. Wanita itu bernama Mir Vihales,Seorang guild master dari dark guild bernama Assasin Dark usianya yang sudah 40 tahun,Mir masih terlihat menawan. Rambutnya yang hitam di Sanggul ke atas dengan tusuk konde kupu – kupu berwarna ungu selaras dengan warna bola matanya yang juga berwarna ungu. Mir selalu memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan v – neck dan sepatu hitam tanpa heels. Satu – satunya kekurangannya adalah bekas luka disekitar lehernya yang tertutupi dengan lambang kupu – kupu berwarna ungu. Mir sedang menunggu 3 mage yang mendapat perintah dari dirinya sendiri.

"Ah Lady Mir,senang sekali anda berada disini"Kata Alexander Evan salah seorang dark magenya. Alexander memiliki tinggi badan 185 cm serta berat badan 51 dengan model messy dan berwarna merah gelap selaras dengan bola matanya merah.

"Halo Alex,"balas Mir tanpa emosi.

"Lady Mir, apa benar kabar yang beredar bahwa anda mengincar Lucy Heartfilia dari Fairy Tail ?"tanya Roxas Croix seorang dark mage,Roxas memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan bola mata berwarna sama.

"Aku memang mengincar dia juga seseorang dari Crystal Tears Guild"Jawab Mir.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Alex penasaran membuat seluruh guild terdiam,ikut mendengarkan.

"Membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian"Jawab Mir singkat.

Crystal Tears Guild.

Crystal Tears Guild berlokasi di Oak Town. Setelah Phantom Lord Guild di bubarkan,Crystal Tears Guild di bawah pimpinan Aragon Zwein (a/n: Bayangin aja Aragon mirip kayak Dumbledore di harry potter) mulai berkembang. Aragon sedang membaca buku anggota Crystal Tears yang lain sedang berada di hall Guild.

Hall Crystal Tears Guild terbilang cukup Farah Constatine, seorang wanita berusia 22 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dibiarkan terurai indah sampai ke pinggang. Farah memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat termasuk wanita yang paling cantik diguild,jika bukan karena Farah sudah menikah dengan Fenrir Constatine pasti Farah masih jadi incaran para pria selalu berada dibelakang bar mengurus bar,walaupun begitu sebagai seorang wizards di merupakan wizards yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Berdiri disamping Farah adalah Fenrir sang Dragon Slayer berelementkan air generasi pertama. Fenrir yang berusia 24 tahun ini, terlihat cukup menarik dengan model rambut spike berwarna merah cuku tenang seperti air.

Di sisi lain ada juga wizards bernama Lucille Vanessa adalah Wizards dengan ranking s berwarna teal selalu diikat pony tail dengan pony menutup salah satu Re quip mage ini sehari – harinya memakai pakaian gaun dengan model Taffeta straplees A – line berwarna hitam. Lucille tidak pernah terlihat tanpa senjatanya.

Duduk disebelah Lucille,ada Althea Ferlock patner dari seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna putih keunguan dengan dihiasi jepitan berbentuk bulan. Althea memiliki ular cobra putih bernama Nagini yang bisa berbicara bahasa manusia dengan lancar. Althea sehari – harinya mengenakan pakaian, halter dress berwarna hitam selutut dan high boots berwarna hitam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I'm not Own FT**

**Who want Gray and Lucy date in next chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Diluar kota Magnolia,

Tiga orang dark mage dari Assasin Dark Butterfly berada diluar kota Magnolia."Kenapa kita harus sedikit bermain dengan para fairy?" Keluh Seth Welvare memiliki rambut berwarna hijau senada dengan warna matanya yang juga berwarna sehari – harinya memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna sama,dia juga memakai sepatu sandal berwarna hitam. "Itu permintaan Lady Mir, yang jelas selain para fairy kita juga akan membuat masalah dengan Crystal Tears"Jelas Viki Lesse memiliki perawakan seperti anak umur 10 tahun namun ia sesungguhnya berumur 19 tahun. Viki berambut merah biasanya memakainya pakaian Lolita gothic dilengkapi dengan boneka yang selalu Viki bawa.

"Daripada berdebat lebih baik kita pikirkan rencana untuk para fairy, kita sudah mendapat informasi yang cukup" Kata Carlos dengan nada bosan. Carlos Willber berbola mata berwarna hitam juga memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat.

"Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian?"Tanya Seth hanya tersenyum."Ketika seseorang dikhianati oleh orang dipercaya atau saat seseorang melihat orang yang dia kasihi menderita"Jawab Viki tanpa menyenbunyikan nada senang seolah – olah Viki menemukan ide dikepalanya."Beritahu aku rencanamu,Viki"kata Seth. Viki tertawa kecil."Mendekatlah"perintah Viki pada Carlos dan Seth. Mereka berdua pun mendekat pada Viki.

Fairy Tail Guild,

Gray Fullbuster sang Ice Mage ini, sedang duduk dibar sambil menikmati minumannya. "Gray" Panggil Mirajane membuat Gray menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memangilnya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lucy?"Tanya Mirajane."Baik – baik saja Mira,aku ingin membawanya berkencan besok" jawab Gray. Mira menyerahkan 2 tiket taman bermain pada Gray. "Untuk kencanmu besok"kata Mira .

"Terima Kasih Mirajane"Kata Gray yang langsung mencari gadis pujaan hatinya tersebut. Tak perlu mencari terlalu lama bagi Gray untuk mencari Lucy, karena sang celestial mage tersebut sedang duduk bersama Levy. Gray mendekati Lucy dan menyentuh pundaknya."Lucy-chan,bisa kita bicara berdua"kata Gray sambil menatap mata Gray.

"Maaf Levy-chan,"kata hanya mengelengkan kepalanya . "Tidak apa – apa,Lu-chan"kata Levy sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Gray?"tanya Lucy begitu mereka berdua.

"Mirajane,memberikan 2 tiket taman kencan denganku besok?"ajak Gray. Wajah Lucy langsung memerah bagaikan tomat."Okay"Jawab Lucy pendek.

"Aku jemput ya"balas Gray sambil membuka bajunya tanpa ia sadari.

"Jangan mulai melepas bajumu Gray"teriak Lucy.

"Waaa,"respon Gray yang baru sadar.

"Idiot,kenapa aku bisa berkencan denganmu?" keluh Lucy.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang gampang Lucy"jawab Gray.

Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "I love you Gray."kata Lucy pelan sambil menahan malu."Aku tahu"Balas Gray sambil mencium kening Lucy.

Crystal Tears Guild.

Farah sedang menyiapkan minum untuk Fenrir,ketika pintu guild terbuka."Selamat datang Ace,Iris,dan Emily"sambut Farah. Ace Frost seorang Gravity mage ini memiliki penampilan yang cukup menarik dengan kulit yang berwarna pucat selaras dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan streak berwarna hitam dirambutnya yang memiliki model shaggy. Ace sehari–harinya mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari celana jeans hitam,kaos berwarna biru berlengan pendek dan jubah panjang berwarna putih. Disebelah kiri Ace ada Emily Forst adik dari Ace Frost. Emily Frost memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu cerah dengan rambut hitam di kuncir ponytail. Emily biasanya mengenakan pakaian kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana pendek hitam ditambah jaket berwana ungu cerah semakin membuat Emily terlihat manis. Disebelah kanan Ace berdiri Irish Elvnor White seorang Element Wizard yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan warna sama. Irish membiarkan rambutnya terurai dan dihiasi bando berwarna putih .Irish selalu mengenakan tanktop berwarna putih dipadu rok mini berwarna sama juga boots putih ditambah kardingan dengan warna hitam.

"Halo Farah"sapa Emily. Farah hanya tersenyum.

"Farah boleh aku minta pudding" kata Irish.

"Masih kesal Irish?"Tanya Emily pada Irish.

"Lain kali,aku akan pergi menjalankan pekerjaan sendirian" Sahut Irish dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Maaf Irish,tapi rasanya itu mustahil"kata Master Aragon tiba – tiba.

"Apa maksud dari mustahil,Master?"tanya Emily penasaran.

"Aku memutuskan Ace,Irish,Emily,Althea,serta Lucile membentuk team"Kata Master itu membuat kehebohan bagaimana tidak dua orang dari lima nama mage yang di sebutkan Master Aragon adalah S-class wizard.

"Haruskah?"komentar Irish dengan mata memelas bagaikan kucing yang dibuang dijalan.

Master Aragon hanya menanggukan kepalanya."Maaf Irish sepertinya kau terikat denganku"kata Ace sambil melingkarkan tangan dipundak Irish membuat sang element wizard itu malu."Aku tidak keberatan"Sahut Irish.

"Tapi tadi kamu mengeluh"kata Althea.

"Selama Ace tidak terlalu melindungiku"jawab Irish.

"Hey aku takut kau terluka"kata Ace.

"Ace,aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri jadi tolong percaya padaku"kata Irish.

"Ace kau menahan dia berkembang dengan sihirnya"kata Fenrir yang sedari tadi mendengarkan.

"Diamlah"Sahut Ace

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan Fenrir,Kak"Kata Emily sambil tersenyum..

"Hmm,Baiklah tapi di misi selanjutnya kalian berdua jangan jauh – jauh"kata Ace tegas.

"Baik"Jawab Irish dan Emily bersamaan Aragon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anggota guildnya,berharap tidak ada yang terjadi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer:I'm not own Fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 3

Magnolia Park.

Lucy menunggu Gray ditaman timur Magnolia(A/N:ingat waktu pertandingan maraton fairy tail,tempat garis start/finish).Lucy terlihat sangat manis sore membiarkan rambutnya ditata oleh Cancer dan mengenakan gaun hitam dengan renda putih(A/n:Masih ingat waktu Lucy mengira Natsu akan membuat pengakuan pake baju itu).

Lucy tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama,karena Gray sang pacar sudah terlihat dalam jangkauan matanya."Sudah lama menunggu?tanya tersenyum malu."Aku juga baru datang."kata Lucy sebelum mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi Gray membuat sang Ice wizard menahan malu.

"Siap bersenang – senang hari ini?"Tanya Gray sambil berusaha mengatasi rasa malunya. "Tentu saja"jawab Lucy dengan semangat. Pasangan itu pun menuju Magnolia Amusement Park sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa menyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Assasin Dark Butterfly Guild

Mir Vihales,sang guild master sedang duduk hadapannya ada salah satu anggota guildnya namanya Erika memiliki tinggi sekitar 167 cm dengan berat badan 44 kg. Rambutnya dimodel shaggy dengan warna rambut perak. Biasanya ia selalu menggenakan kaos biru muda dengan kerah turtleneck berlengan panjang dipadu dengan celana legging berwarna biru muda dan boots berwarna biru semua itu diakhiri dengan jas panjang berwarna biru.

"Aku memiliki tugas untukmu Erika"kata Mir tenang.

"Ya master"jawab Erika tanpa emosi.

"Aku ingin kamu masuk menjadi anggota guild Crystal Tears dan cari tahu,apakah benar ada penyihir yang memiliki darah separuh manusia dan separuh celestial spirit"perintah Mir sambil melambaikan tangannya meminta Erika keluar dari hanya mengganggukan kepalanya sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Mir.

* * *

Magnolia Amasument Park

Gray dan Lucy bersenang – senang ditaman bermain hari ini. Mereka berdua mencoba berbagai , Roller coster yang membuat Lucy pucat setelah turun dari wahana tersebut atau Komedi putar yang menurut Gray terlalu kanak – kanak.

Selain mencoba wahana mereka berdua juga menikmati Ice cream yang dijual di cafe. "Gray habis ini kita akan mencoba apa lagi?"Tanya Lucy.

"Mau naik Feris Wheel?" Tawar hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan matanya berwarna coklat bersinar.

Setelah mereka menikmati ice cream sesuai rencana,mereka pun menaiki Feris mereka hampir berada dipuncak,"Lucy kamu tahu diFeris wheel ini ada legendanya"Kata hanya bisa melihat .

"Katanya,Jika ada pasangan yang berciuman saat Feris Wheel berada dipuncak cinta mereka akan mencobanya?" kata Gray sambil memeluk Lucy dan mencium bibirnya. Lucy pun membalas ciuman Gray dan saat kereta Feris wheel mereka berada di puncak.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Gray dan Lucy, Viki dan dua temannya memperhatikan Lucy dan Gray."Lucy Heartfilia, nikmati waktumu bersama orang yang kamu cintai sebaik mungkin,sebelum mimpi burukmu datang"kata Viki sambil tersenyum."Jadi Viki kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Carlos.

"Boneka – bonekaku sudah siap" kata Viki sambil tersenyum.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry not update fast... **

**Disclaimer: aku bukan pencipta Fairy Tail**

**Special thanks buat Alliezie. yang udah memberikan sedikit ide buat di chapter ini.**

**kalau bisa aku bakalan bikin daouble chapter**

* * *

Ilusion and The hurt celestial mage

Keesokan harinya,

Gray meninggalkan apartemen Lucy,di saat gadis berambut pirang masih tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat cerah saat memasuki guild."Ara,ara bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?"tanya Mirajane. Gray hanya mengacung jempol pada Mira.

"Err.. Mira ada pekerjaan yang hanya dilakukan dua orang aku dan Lucy"tanya Gray.

"Tunggu sebentar Gray"kata Mira sambil memeriksa papan perkerjaan.

Sementara Mirajane memeriksa orang mage berkerudung."Ada perlu apa kalian disini?"tanya Erza pada tiga mage tersebut.

"Ahh,sepertinya Master guildnya tidak ada ditempat"kata Carlos dengan nada kecewa.

"Jangan begitu,walaupun tanpa Guild master ini akan menyenangkan"balas Seth.

"Siapa kalian?"Tanya Erza sekali lagi.

"Kami dari dark asassin butterfly hanya ingin mematahkan salah satu sayap peri" jawab Viki tenang.

"Apa Maksudmu?"tanya Cana yang bersiap dengan kartu Tarotnya.

"Carlos, bisakah kau melakukannya sekarang"kata Viki memberi hanya tersenyum lalu lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul dilantai guild.

"hahaha apa yang kaulakukan? Aku bisa meninjumu da.."belum sempat Natsu merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Oi kepala api ada apa ?"tanya Gray.

"Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan"kata Natsu.

"Hehhehe itu berlaku bagi kalian semua"kata Seth sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita persiapkan yang lain"kata pun membuat barrier. "Dengan barrier ini,kalian bisa melihat yang ada diluar tapi tak ada yang bisa melihat dari luar"Jelas Seth.

"Apa yang kalian rencana'kan?"tanya Levy yang berdiri disebelah Gajeel.

"Aku mendengar kabar. Katanya jika ada yang melukai salah satu fairy mereka akan membalas seratus kali lipat, tapi bagaimana kalau melukainya didepan para Fairy lainnya"jawab Viki.

"Jangan pernah coba – coba melakukan rencanamu."Ancam Mirajane.

Viki dan Seth hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oi Salah satu Fairy menuju kesini"kata Carlos.

"Show Time"kata Viki sambil mengeluarkan boneka kecil yang berubah menjadi anggota Fairy Tail kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang.

Lucy Pov.

Lucy berjalan menuju guild dengan langkah – langkah bahagia. Kencannya tadi malam sangat menyenangkan. Dia harus mengakui dia benar – benar mencintai Gray.

"Pagi semua"Sapa Lucy didepan pintu guild namun sambutan yang diterima hanyalah tatapan dingin dari teman – teman satu guildnya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"tanya Lucy takut – takut.

"Kehadiranmu disini merupakan satu kesalahan"jawab Evergreen.

"Ma..aaf"kata Lucy.

"Sejujurnya kenapa kau menjadi Mage Lucy? Padahal kau lemah" kali ini Freed yang bicara.

"Kamu hanya menjadi beban di team Lucy"kata Erza. Lucy tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Erza"bisik Lucy. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Kau selalu menyusahkan guild,kembali saja ke ayahmu Heartifilia -san"kata Gajeel yang melempar Lucy kesudut ruangan.

Lucy hanya berteriak menahan tertuju pada satu orang, berharap orang itu mau membantunya. "Tidak usah menatapmu begitu Lucy,aku tidak akan membantumu"kata Gray. Hatinya hancur berantakan mendengar Gray berkata seperti matanya mengalir tidak bisa merasakan pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan teman – teman satu guildnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur Lucy,aku menyesal membawamu kesini"kata Natsu.

"Tapi, aku menyukai Fairy aku tetap bergabung "pinta Lucy.

"Tidak akan pernah,Jika kau tidak ada Juvia bersama Gray-sama"kata Juvia.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi"kata Lucy sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang pergi Lucy melihat kembali kebelakang."Gray I really Love you"kata Lucy yang kemudian menghilang.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not own ft

* * *

The rage of Lion and New Member of Fairy tail.

Dengan tubuh penuh luka,Lucy berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Ia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan Magnolia walaupun kondisinya tidak memungkinkan dan pandangan orang – orang yang menatapnya kasihan. Lucy tetap terus berjalan tak peduli sesakit apapun tubuhnya, hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Dikhianati tampat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga juga orang yang paling ia cintai. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya ingin menangis.

Saat itulah, Loke atau Leo muncul disebelahnya."Tuan putri" kata Loke. Mata Loke langsung melebar saat dilihatnya tubuh Lucy penuh luka. "Lucy apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya roh Leo dengan penuh amarah. Siapapun yang melakukan ini pada pemiliknya tidak dapat ia maafkan pikir Loke.

"Tolong Loke, aku tidak mau kembali ke Fairy Tail dan Magnolia"kata Lucy lemah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri sehingga ia terjatuh, untungnya Loke dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Tapi kita harus mengobati lukamu dulu"kata Loke.

"Jika ia memang tak mau di kalau di Oak town saja"kata seorang dari belakang mereka. Saat Loke menoleh belakang, saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau. "Siapa?" tanya Loke.

"Tenang Leo. Namaku Reisha dari Crystal Tears Guild."kata Reisha. Loke hanya memandang Reisha penuh curiga."Aku celestial eastern wizard. Temanku bisa menyembuhkan pemilikmu"kata Reisha. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Loke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Reisha ke Oak town.

Sementara itu Di Fairy Tail Guild,

Fairy Tail Guild sangat muram. Cana tidak lagi meminum beernya. Mirajane hanya duduk tanpa mengurus barnya. Erza tidak memakan strawberry cakenya. Levy tidak membaca buku. Natsu tidak melakukan hal konyol. Elfman tidak mengatakan man. Namun dampak yang paling terlihat adalah Gray. Sang Ice mage itu, duduk termenung dan menggelamkan dirinya dengan meminum berbotol – botol bir. Mereka semua masih bersedih kehilangan celestial wizard kesayangan mereka.

*Flashback*

Setelah Lucy meninggalkan Guild. Gray dan Natsu berusaha mematahkan sihir Viki. Kemarahan Gray dan Natsu membuat mereka berhasil mematahkan sihir Viki dan mengalahkan mereka. Namun, ketiga Dark mage tersebut berhasil kabur.

Mereka juga gagal menemukan Lucy, membuat mereka jatuh dalam sang ice mage.

*FlashBack end*

Tiba – tiba saja, pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut peraknya yang memiliki Model Shaggy. Gadis itu berjalan menuju Mirajane." Halo, aku Erika Sparda ingin bergabung dengan guild ini"katanya datar tanpa emosi.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I'm not own FT

* * *

New Guild and Friends.

Selama perjalanan menuju Oak town, pandang Loke tidak pernah lepas dari Lucy. Reisha dengan cepat memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Lucy sehingga gadis pirang itu tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Reisha, apa yang kau maksud dengan Celestial Eastern magic?" tanya Loke. Reisha hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jika Lucy menggunakan zodiak key. Aku menggunakan shio sebagai kunci"jelas Reisha.

"Kenapa kau membantu Lucy?" tanya Loke?

"Sebagai sesama pengguna celestial juga aku memang mencarinya"kata Reisha.

~Timeskip~

Loke yang menggendong Lucy dan Reisha telah tiba di depan Crystal Tears Guild. "Apakah Althea ada disini?" kata Reisha sambil membuka pintu guild.

"Aku disini ada apa?"jawab Althea mendekati Reisha. Melihat keadaan Lucy, Althea pun menyuruh Loke menuju ruang perawatan. Sedangkan Reisha memberitahu master.

Althea dan Farah dengan cekatan membalut luka – luka Lucy, bahkan ia menggunakan sihir untuk mempercepat Loke berdiri didepan ruangan perawatan,khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir,dia tidak apa – apa."kata Althea yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan bersama Farah.

"Boleh aku menemaninya?"tanya Loke.

Farah hanya menganggukan pun memasuki ruangan perawatan. Didalam ruang perawatan, Loke duduk disebelah Lucy yang belum berbaring. Perlahan – lahan Lucy membuka matanya. "Loke? Kau belum kembali?"kata Lucy pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali,kalau kau terluka seperti ini?"jawab Loke. Lucy hanya terdiam. "Aku ada dimana Loke?"tanya Lucy.

"Oak town,Crystal tears guilds."Jawab Loke sambil mengusap pipi Lucy pun teringat kembali kejadian yang menimpa dirinya,membuatnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Lucy apa yang terjadi?"tanya isak tangis Lucy menceritakan semuanya pada Loke. Loke pun memeluk gadis pirang itu. "Maaf Lucy,aku gagal melindungimu"kata Loke dengan nada rasa bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu Loke."kata Lucy.

"Lucy bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan guild ini?" usul Loke."Mungkin aku akan melakukan usulmu"kata Lucy. Loke hanya tersenyum."Lucy,aku akan kembali jaga dirimu"kata Loke sebelum kembali ke dunia roh.

"Ah kau sudah sadar"kata Farah.

"Er…. Siapa?" Kata Lucy.

"Aku Farah,"jawab Farah.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia, boleh aku bergabung dengan Guild ini"tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja."jawab Farah.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not own Ft and the oc, They belong to rightfully owner . And FT Belong to Hiro M

* * *

Fairy Tail Team and Crystal Tears Team.

Crystal Tears Guild.

Lucy duduk di kursi bar ditemani Althea dan Lucille, sudah dua minggu ia bergabung dengan Crystal Tears. Mereka menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Saat Farah mengenalkannya pada para anggota yang lain, mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat. Team Lucille memintanya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ia juga berkenalan dengan Ace dan Emily,serta Irish. Melihat kehangatan di guild ini sedikit banyak membuatnya merindukan Fairy Tail dan Gray.

Saat Lucy sedang asik melamun, Master Aragon berdiri dilantai dua. "Perhatianya sebentar"kata Master Aragon membuat seluruh anggota termasuk Lucy melihat ke arahnya. "Aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan mengikuti Grand Magic Tournament, Lucille Vanessa"kata Master Aragon di sambut sorak riuh yang lain. Lucille hanya tersenyum kecil."Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian"kata Lucille.

"Ace Frost"kata Master Aragon. Ace tersenyum saat namanya dipanggil."Selamat kak" kata Emily memberikan selamat sedangkan Irish memeluk pemuda berambut biru gelap membuat yang bersangkutan memerah.

"Irish Elvnor White"kata Master Aragon. "Yay"komentar Irish yang masih memeluk Ace. "Irish-nee selamat ya"kata Emily.

"Terima kasih"balas Irish yang gantian memeluk Emily.

"Fenrir Constante"kata Master Aragon lagi."Sudah seharusnya " kata Fenrir dengan cengiran khasnya.

"dan yang terakhir, Lucy Heartfilia"kata Master Aragon.

"Kenapa aku? Aku lemah"kata Lucy pelan.

"Nee, Lucy kamu tidak lemah, sebenarnya ada yang mau kuberikan padamu"kata Althea sambil menyerahkan dua kunci perak,Kunci Hydra dan Kunci Andromeda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?"tanya Lucy heran.

"Warisan ibuku,aku tidak bisa menggunakannya, aku hanya bisa menggunakan kunci ophiuchus"kata Althea jujur.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Lucy. Althea hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Aragon memandang dua orang anak asuhnya dengan bangga.

"Kelima orang yang tadi disebutkan akan menjalani latihan intensif dan Althea akan menjadi penanggung jawab kesehatan" Jelas master Aragon.

"Baik, besok kita berangkat "kata Fenrir bersemangat.

"Baik" jawab mereka semua serempak.

Fairy Tail Guild,

Suasana di Fairy Tail Guild masih suram walaupun mereka mendapatkan anggota baru. "Oi anak - anak, aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam Grand Magic Tournament, Natsu Dragneel"kata Master Makarov.

"Aku bersemangat"kata Natsu

"Gray Fullbuster"kata Master Makarov. Gray hanya terdiam

"Erza Scarlet"kata Master Makarov."Kita lakukan ini juga demi Lucy"kata Erza membuat yang lain melihat ke arahnya."Aku yakin dia akan hadir di Crocus"lanjut Erza. Gray tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Akan aku lanjutkan, Laxus Dreyar dan Juvia Loxar"kata Master Makarov. "Juvia akan berjuang"kata Juvia.

"Kita semua harus berlatih, kau juga ikut Erika"Kata Laxus pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Erika sendiri hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

Sudah dua minggu ia berada di Fairy Tail, tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda – tanda celestial mage disini. Setelah ia mempelajari tentang apa yang terjadi pada Lucy . Di dalam hati ia memaki Viki dan Seth karena menyusahkannya.

"_**Sabar Erika,ini akan menarik"kata Lucifer ke dalam otaknya.**_

"_Huh, Darimana saja ?"tanya Erika._

"_**Hanya melihat"balas Lucifer santai.**_

**A/n:(Percakapan diatas terjadi di otak Erika, ia memiliki 'penjaga' didalam pikirannya)**


End file.
